


Sixth

by isitandwonder



Series: Sherlock Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder





	Sixth

„But what’s the point?“ Sherlock exclaimed.

“It’s tradition.” John replied.

“Invented tradition, John. Just for the sake of… overpriced fancy chocolatiers.” He spoke with his mock French accent again, evoking memories long forgotten.

“You, of all people, shouldn’t make fun of me for spending a bit of money on something _extraordinaire_ , if you'll excuse _my_ French.” After all, John had been on a day trip with his school to Calais once.

“Extraordinaire? You think this sublime?” Sherlock could barely contain himself. “It's flamboyant!”

“Just try it, will you. Start with an antler.”

“No, honestly, I can’t possible…”

“I thought you had a sweet tooth?” John smirked.

“Not that I know of.” Sherlock answered prickly, eyeing the chocolate reindeer sitting on their dining table with suspicion and flagrant disgust.

“Ok, but don’t complain later.” John unceremoniously beheaded the poor doe before stuffing its dark brown burr into his mouth, licking his fingers clean in delight afterwards, downright sucking on them one after another, eventually releasing them from his inviting mouth, glistening wet.

“Mmh, that’s just… delicious.”

Sherlock's pupils dilated.

“You are a wicked man, John Watson.” His voice was low as he leaned in to gently brush his tongue over the corner of John's grinning mouth, tasting warm and dark and bitter, with just a smidge of sweetness.


End file.
